This invention relates to a novel class of polymers. More particularly it relates to a class of polymers containing consecutively recurring tetrahydropyran 2,6-diyl units. The polymers of the invention are sometimes referred to herein as "diyl" polymers and the recurring units as 2,6-diyl units.
The polymers of the present invention represent a class of novel polymers that are useful as adhesion promoting agents in a variety of applications. Moreover, many of the novel polymers possess the remarkable ability to form stable complexes with organic and inorganic cations. As a result, these polymers are useful in phase transfer applications and as dispersing agents for inorganic particles in nonaqueous solvents. Additionally, many of the polymers of the invention possess an unusual reactivity that makes them especially valuable in the preparation of thermosetting coatings and adhesives.